


Virao 30 day nsfw otp challenge

by Thenightdreams



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdreams/pseuds/Thenightdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's pretty self explanatory. new ficlet everyday for 30 days. (or at least I'll try to continue to do it for 30 days)</p><p> </p><p>Edit: I might be a day or so late due to complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella short but still working with Virus since I'm not entirely mused with him. (does that make sense? whoops)
> 
> Challenge can be found here:  
> http://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion

It wasn’t like cuddling with Virus was unheard of, he occasionally did it when he was in the mood. He would make Aoba strip in front of him before running his hands down his body, like a greedy man with money in his hands. All Virus was missing was a fat stogie and the image would be complete.

 

He always took his time on nights like this, it was indeed uncomfortable to say the least but in the end of it all, Virus would pull out, his bare skin drenched in sweat, -still nothing compared to Aoba’s body.- wrapping his arms around Aoba’s mid-drift and pulling him flat to his chest.

 

“You are so pretty like this Aoba-san.” He whispered into the blue haired mans ear; a shiver creeping up his spine.

 

His voice was like ice no matter how much he cooed softly, it still feeled like ice…

  
The blond tangled his hands with Aoba’s, kissing his neck softly before finally starting to doze off. Virus always called this cuddling but all Aoba could see out of it was being trapped. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda sad and angsty. I hope you guys like it

Virus was like a broken a glass at times, one  you couldn’t fix. Seeing it on the floor shattered it made you mad but at the same time sad, even a little anxious. Aoba was able to see that clearly. Rarely did Virus come home this way but when he did you could feel it all over. He would tell Aoba he had a long day at work and just smile at him, yet not the way he usually did. It was almost sad to see.

 

Virus would strip off his clothes completely -something he rarely did at all.- and just lay on the bed. Aoba half the time didn’t know how to handle it. He’d just curl up around Aoba’s own naked body. Though he didn’t know how to handle it he felt sorry for him. This was the VIrus he liked the most if he was being honest. He would grab at Aoba like a lost kid and it made the blue haired male wonder; What happened to this man to make him like this. It almost hurt.

 

This was the fifth time Virus had done this since Aoba had gotten to this hell hole and the first time he actually responded to it. He turned over kissing him softly on the lips.

 

_Is this okay? Is it stepping a line? Am I becoming what he wants? No that doesn't matter right now_

 

Virus gasped ever so slightly in surprise, staring at Aoba in shock but quickly wrapped his arms around his waist pressing his face to Aoba’s chest. Laying small and needy kisses all over him. Aoba just sat there brushing his fingers through the blonds hair. After a few moments Virus looked up his eyes wide almost scared as if Aoba would disappear in his grasp. Virus moved up gently brushing his fingers through Aoba’s hair before kissing him softly.

  
Even though Aoba hated Virus for what he did to him, maybe just maybe. If VIrus was like this all the time he might have fallen in love with him at one point. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
